Question: Simplify the following expression: $a = \dfrac{-2k}{5} - \dfrac{k}{5}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $a = \dfrac{-2k - (k)}{5}$ Combine like terms: $a = \dfrac{-3k}{5}$